


부재와 존재

by garlickim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlickim/pseuds/garlickim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*스폰즈에 대해 한 마디: 스팍이 마침표 마침표, 본즈가 느낌표 느낌표 하는 느낌이 좋습니다. <br/>*2014년 3월 1일 연합전에 참가했던 원고입니다. 게스트북 "냉정과 열정사이"에 실렸습니다. 허락을 받고 올립니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	부재와 존재

그는 가장 많은 마음을 느꼈다.  
그는 가장 외로웠다.

*

명상. 마음이 더 깊은 마음 안으로 침잠할 때 그는 안식을 느꼈다. 감각의 끝에서 빛의 부재가 느껴진다. 그는 뜨거운 사막과 서늘한 동굴에서 자랐고 바싹 마른 모랫길을 횡단하곤 했다. 천장이 둥근 동굴에서 태어나, 흙과 모래 사이에서 성장하고, 다시 동굴로 돌아갈 터였다. 온전한 어둠과, 고향의 냄새와, 자유롭게 부유하는 정신이 삶을 지탱하고. 마음들, 보고 느끼며 감각하는 마음, 정동을 일으키는 마음, 마음을 바라보는 마음……. 서서히 감각이 차단되고, 감정을 꺾어내고, 오로지 자신을 바라보는 마음만이 남아 육신이 놓인 자리에서 벗어났다.

*

사막에는 좀처럼 비가 내리지 않는다. 그가 나고 자란 행성은 대개가 사막지대였고, 필연적으로 지구와는 아주 다른 풍경을 가졌다. 홍수의 위협이 없으므로 하수도가 발달해 있지 않았고, 비를 피할 일이 없으므로 건물에는 처마가 없다. 벌칸의 건축사에서 폭우와 폭설을 비껴가기 위해 깎아내린 지붕을 한번이라도 찾아볼 수나 있겠는가. 마찬가지로, 스팍이 처음 지구에 온 때로부터 지금까지, 지구에서 모래바람을 지나 보내기 위해 만든 가는 집채를 본 일이 없다. 그런 이유로, 그가 처음으로 하늘을 찌를 듯이 솟은 첨탑과, 태양을 그대로 받아내는 전면 유리, 모래바람을 막을 수 없을 개방된 아치들을 보았던 때, 비로소 지구에 왔다는 것을 실감했던 것이다.

*

“들어오세요.”  
“파이크 제독님, 접니다.”  
“스팍 중령, 안 그래도 엔터프라이즈가 정박했단 말을 듣고 여기로 올 거라는 생각은 했네. 직전에 연락을 하는 건 자네답지 않은걸. 그래, 우주는 어떻던가?”  
“평균적으로 통제를 벗어나는 사건이 다수 있었으나 무사히 임무를 마쳤고, 예상 외의 수확도 있었습니다.”  
“캡틴 커크가 활약했다는 이야기는 들었지. 보좌하느라 수고가 많았겠군. 휴가 동안에는 어떻게 지낼 생각이지?”  
“……일단 아카데미에 머무를 생각입니다.”

답을 하기까지의 머뭇거림과 공백.

물방울이 한껏 자신을 움츠리듯이 자신이 존재할 수 있는 가장 작은 면적을 찾아 주저앉을 때가 있다. 때때로 무너지듯, 모든 뼈와 살을 끌어안아 삶을 축소하는 때. 그가 지구에 머무르는 동안은 아카데미에 있을 때만 안정을 느꼈고, 그 바깥으로 나가야 할 필요를 느끼지 못했다—또는 두려워했다. 지구에서 자신이 정주할 수 있는 삶의 터는 대개 이 캠퍼스에 한정되어 있었다. 어떤 의미에서는 이곳에 있을 때에만 ‘고향’에 있다고 느꼈고, 어떤 의미에서는.

*

사실 샌프란시스코는 고향과는 거리가 멀다. 바깥으로 나서면 낯선 이들 사이에 인사가 오가고 공중을 떠다니는 온갖 말과 노래들이 사람들을 감싼다. 샌프란시스코는 지구의 여러 도시 중에서도 아주 특징적인 도시이다. 맑다. 화창하다. 따뜻하다. 활기차다. 밝음과 좋은 것들이 공기에 녹아 있다. 인간들이 좋아하는 것은 모두 여기에 있었다. 그가 스타플릿에 머무르는 동안은 지구의 특징적인 푸른 하늘을 질리도록 보았다. 이 청명한 색깔은 너무나 인상 깊어서, 지구 어딘가에는 여전히 먼지와 매연으로 하늘이 보이지 않는 지역이 있다는 사실을 믿을 수 없을 정도였다.  
지구인이라면 누구나 온화한 해양성 기후에 편안함을 느끼기 때문에, 지구인을 위해 건조된 우주선은 마치 샌프란시스코가 방사상으로 자기 모습을 복제해 나간 것처럼 유사성을 가지고 있었다. 다만 크기의 차이가 있을 뿐. 이로 인해 그는 우주에 나가 있을 때조차 이 ‘학교’의 영향권에 있는 느낌을 받았다. 그래서 미션을 마치고 지구에 돌아와서도, 결국 거대한 연장선상에 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
동료들은 모두 지구에 ‘돌아온’ 것을 기념하여 제각기 고향집을 방문하러 떠났다. 돌아갈 곳이 없는 소수는 자신처럼 스타플릿의 게스트하우스에 머물렀다. 이를테면 스타플릿을 고향으로 삼기로 마음먹은 고아 출신의 청년이나, 모성이 지구와는 너무나 멀어 휴가 기간 동안 다녀올 수 없는 몇몇 ‘외계인’들이나, 가족이 재산을 모두 가지고 떠나 버린 어떤 남자라거나…….

*

엔터프라이즈에서 내린 스팍은 가장 먼저 무엇을 할까 하다가, 지구에서 가장 ‘가족’에 가까운 사람을 찾아갔던 것이다. 은사 크리스토퍼 파이크. 파이크 ‘전’ 함장은—적어도 스팍은 그의 은사가 현재 가진 직함보다, 자신과 함께 배에 탔던 때의 모습을 더 친밀하게 여겼다—몇 마디의 격려와 함께 안부를 물었다. 스팍은 모든 질문에 적절한 답을 했으면서도 적은 말로 대화가 끝나는 것에 약간의 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 그러나 제독은 바쁜 사람이고, 자신은 상륙휴가를 나온—그리고 다른 누군가를 만날 계획이 없는—군인이었으므로, 더 시간이 많은 사람이 적은 사람을 배려해 주는 것이 논리적이라고 여겼다.   
파이크 제독이 외부로부터 호출을 받고 면담의 끝을 알린 뒤, 스팍은 엘리베이터를 타고 내려오면서 멍하니 바깥을 바라보았다. 어색한 풍경. 도시의 불빛이 가득해 광해로 오염된 보라색 하늘은 고향의 붉은 하늘에 좀 더 가까울지도 모른다. 숙소로 돌아가는 길에는 사람이 적었다. 가을학기의 중간이었다. 

*

아카데미에 다니는 후보생들은 꼭 모범생이 아니더라도 가을학기와 봄학기 동안에는 대개 실내에서 패드, 홀로그램, 실습 장비들과 씨름했고, 스팍은 그 중에서도 자주 외출하는 편은 아니었다. 기숙사는 강의실과 가까웠으므로 보슬비가 내리는 짧은 우기에도 대체로 우산을 휴대하지 않았다. 어디서나 쉽게 구할 수 있는 구식 우산은 가늘고 긴 뼈대와 박쥐의 날개와 같이 우아하게 펼쳐지는 피부로 이루어져 있어, 스팍은 처음 목격하는 그 기계적 아름다움에 잠시 마음을 빼앗겼지만, 이곳에서는 아무도 우산을 사용하지 않았다.  
가장 외출이 잦아지는 방학—대개는 여름학기의 집중강좌를 수강하느라 학교에 있었지만—에는 인디언 섬머가 찾아왔다. 비는 한 방울도 내리지 않고, 해는 뜨겁고, 스팍은 편안함을 느꼈다.

*

모든 생도가 각진 유니폼 안에 단단한 몸을 넣어 어깨를 펴고 걷는 캠퍼스에서, 해가 비치고 웅성거리는 교정을 지나면, 희고 유려한 곡선으로 이루어진 건물이 나온다. 학기중이라면 기숙사에서 도서관까지 오는 동안 약 200여 명의 생도를 지나치게 된다. 처음 입학한 해, 스팍은 한 가지 실험을 했다. 언제나처럼 명상을 마치고 도서관에 가는 동안, 정신의 빗장을 풀고 흘러들어오는 모든 마음을 그대로 보았다. 그는 궁금했다. 어머니와 같은 인간들이 어떤 생각을 하는지. 단 한번만, 이렇게 해 보고 싶어서 지구의 아카데미를 선택했다고 말해도 충분히 부정할 근거는 없으리라.  
마음은 시끄럽고 다양했다. 지나치게 긴장한 신입생이 있었고 매일 고지되는 중간성적에 일희일비하는 이도, 어제 막 고백에 성공한 남학생도, 엘리트 그룹인 붉은 분대[Red Squad]에 소속되기 위해 안절부절하는 여학생도, 진로를 틀까 고민하는 3학년 학생과, 실험이 풀리지 않아 짜증이 치솟은 교수, 단순히 교정을 보며 아름답다고 느끼는 멍한 사람, 앞으로, 뒤로, 무수히 지나쳐가는 마음들.  
이방인의 정신을 가진 이들도 있었다. 그들은 자신과 비슷했다. 우울한 마음에 방에 틀어박혀 나오지 못하다가 오랜만에 태양을 마주하고 용기를 얻은 사람도 있었고, 같은 언어를 사용하는 학생을 만나 고독을 녹인 사람도 있었다. 스팍은 계속해서 마음을 관찰했다. 도서관에 도달해서, 그는 날것으로 마주한 거대한 마음들의 집합에 살짝 현기증을 느꼈다. 온전한 부재로 이루어진 명상 이후에 모든 존재로 꽉 찬 경험은 해로운 것으로 판단되었다. 스팍은 조금 숨을 내쉬며 이 실험을 중단했다. 그는 지쳤고 그의 정신을 조금씩 소모시킬 다른 감정 하나를 더 획득했다. 

 

 

그는 외로웠다.

 

 

*

이제 스팍은 비를 보고 있다. 여전히 낯설다. 벌칸에는 비가 거의 내리지 않는다. 샌프란시스코에도 비가 거의 내리지 않는다. 우주에는, 우주에는 비가 내리지 않는다! 벌칸에서 자라는 동안에는 물이 하늘에서 날 수 있다는 생각을 하지 못했다. 물은 대지에 맺히고 벽에 응결되는 것이다. 그는 비를 보면서 현기증을 느꼈다. 어디에서 비가 내리는 것인지 근원을 찾으려는 듯 목을 꺾어 계속 하늘을 바라보았다. 그는 지구에 처음 도착했을 때처럼 비를 피할 처마의 존재를 떠올리지 못했다. 그는 상륙휴가 동안 아무런 약속을 잡지 않았고, 가야 할 곳이 없었다. 어디로 가야 할지 몰랐다. 우주에 나가 있는 동안 아주 오래, 하늘에서 떨어지는 물을 목격하지 못했다. 위에서 아래로 향하는 물을 보면서 그는 지구에 처음 도착한 때처럼 이질감을 느꼈다. 여기가 나의 소속이 아니라는 것을 알고 있다. 슬프게도, 아는 것을 모르게 될 수는 없다. 이것을 도저히 모를 수가 없다.

“스팍!”

스팍은 갑자기 들려오는 자신의 이름에 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 고개를 돌리자 갈 곳을 갖지 못한 사람이 한 명 더 서 있었다. 이혼한 남자.

“스팍, 우산 안 가져갔지?”

맥코이는 태양 같은 웃음을 지으며 자신이 쓰고 있던 검은 구식 우산을 치켜들었다. 이곳에서는 아무도 쓰지 않는 초라하고 바보 같은 우산이었다. 스팍은 홀린 듯이 걸어가 우산을 건네받았다. 어디에서 이렇게 무식하게 큰 우산을 구할 수 있었는지 모르겠다. 스팍은 길 잃은 정신이 주광성 생물처럼 본능적으로 빛을 향해 가는 것을 느꼈다. 아, 어둠의 부재. 빛의 존재.

 

(끝)

**Author's Note:**

> *당시에 썼던 후기: 벌칸의 건물에는 처마가 없다, 여기에서 출발한 단편이었습니다. 처음에는 TOS 스폰즈를 생각하고 있었는데, 쓰다 보니 AOS가 되었네요. 스팍은 녹색 피가 흐르는 몸으로 붉은 피를 뒤집어쓰고 태어나서, 또래에게는 왕따를 당하고, 자라서는 다른 행성으로 유학해 이방인으로 교육받고, 모성의 파괴를 경험하고, 새로 사귄 지구인 중 일부는 죽어 사라지고, 너무나 외로운 삶을 살고 있지요. 거기에 커다란 덩치를 한 아저씨가 달려와서, 어쩔 수 없는 본능으로 스팍을 챙겨주면, 그 과정에서 스팍의 마음이 좀 녹았으면 하는 바람이 있었습니다. 하늘에서 비가 내린다는, 지구인에게는 너무나 평범한 사실로부터 스팍이 절실하게 이질감을 느끼고, 다른 사람들은 이해해 주지 않기 때문에 증폭되는 외로움이 존재할 것이라고 생각합니다. 하지만 이해해주지 않아도 옆에 있다는 것만으로 위로가 되는 관계, 그게 스폰즈의 본질이라고 생각합니다.


End file.
